


You wanted me to be better

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter isn't coping after homecoming and Tony talks to him about it.Short little one shot full of our favourite Irondad and Spiderson being an Iconic Father Son Duo™Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	You wanted me to be better

"Hey, kid, what you reading?" Tony asks as he walks onto the balcony coming off of the penthouse living room. Peter is curled up in a ball in one of the armchairs, a book cradled in his lap as he reads it and this position is almost definitley very bad for him, all hunched over, but he looks content enough. He's wearing what he's always wearing lately, jogging bottoms and one of Tony's hoodies, his hair a curly mess.

"Hawking." He mutters as he continues to read, and Tony rolls his eyes. Peter is so much like him it's scary.

"Anything interesting?" Tony asks, grabbing 2 mugs of hot chocolate and sitting on the sofa nearest Peter, placing one of the mugs on the table in front of him. Peter reaches forward and grabs the mug, taking a sip before putting it back down, not once taking his eyes off the book.

"Einstein and Feynman. How the world began. Imaginary time." Peter mumbles and Tony frowns slightly as he looks at his son that isn't technically his son.

"Pete, you okay, buddy?" Tony asks, watching him carefully. Peter hasn't left the tower- he hasn't even left the top 4 floors- since homecoming 3 weeks ago. Tony knows what happened. Peter came back to the tower bruised, burnt and bloody and cried into Tony's chest whilst telling him everything that happened, but he hasn't mentioned it since. He's been quiet, only really talking to Tony, and everyone at the tower has noticed how different he is.

"Huh?" Peter asks, looking up from his book finally and over at Tony.

"You okay?" Tony asks again, and Peter nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause it's 3am and you're sat out here reading." Tony says softly and Peter frowns, looking out over the city to notice the sky is pitch black.

"Oh..." He mutters before frowning down at the book in his hands. He'd been trying to distract himself from the thoughts wirling around in his head and just kept reading. He sighs and puts the book on the table next to his mug.

"Sorry. " He mumbles and Tony smiles.

"Come here, kid." He says, holding out his arm, and Peter settles on the sofa next to him, burying himself in Tony's side.

"Don't be sorry buddy, it's okay. Now what's up? Couldn't sleep?" Tony asks and Peter nods.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I just- I can't stop thinking about what happened." Peter mumbles and Tony holds him closer, silently telling him he can continue.

"When- Sometimes, when it's quiet I get this ringing in my ears like when the building fell on me, and then all I can think about is the fight, and the fire, and then I think about the ferry and then you and how I dissapointed you and I let you down." Peter says and Tony turns Peter around slightly so he can look him in the eyes.

"Pete you could never let me down. I am so proud of you. I am so proud of you it hurts. You will never dissapoint me, kid." Tony says and Pete has never heard him sound so sincere.

"But you wanted me to be better." Peter whispers and Tonys heart shatters as he grips Peters shoulders as tight as he can without hurting him.

"Pete, look at me." He says, and Peter raises his gaze from the stark reactor to Tony's eyes. "Pete, kid, you are better than I could even wish to be. You are the kindest, most amazing person, you have an incredible moral compass, and you are a literal genius. You are stronger than anyone I know, and you've been through so much, and you've felt so much pain and loss, and you are still a better man than me. Pete I am so damn proud of you. I love you son, and don't you ever doubt that." Tony says, tears falling down his cheeks, and Peter leaps forward and throws his arms around Tony, burying his face into his shoulder.

"I love you too."


End file.
